2 sides to her
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: princess buttercup is in a bit of trouble how will she get out


Hi I kinda got bored sooooo I wanted to so this so enjoy it and review for me~ alejandra (^*.*)

* * *

><p>Well hello lets begin our story which takes place in the 1800s. With a lovely princess named Buttercup. She has short mid night black hair and bold lime green which always seemed to stand out. In her kingdom things weren't going sooo great. In the morning everything was ok but at night people horrible people came out or as princess bubbles would call them "monsters." This is one of those days which you wish you weren't in charge.<p>

* * *

><p>Buttercup's p.o.v<p>

I ran this way that way in my long lime green dress. Until Lucy my servant and one of my best friends told me to calm down it was just a meeting to see if I was alright with my kingdom. "How can I calm down this is one of the biggest days of my life" I told her waving my hands in the air. "Well sit down and tell me why you are running back and forth" she asked calmly "_oh sure you can be all calm and shit you don't have to go somewhere to see if you're doing your job right"_ I thought. "Well if you must know I'm looking for my mother's lime green necklace" I said. She nodded walked away and I just sat there thinking where she went. Then out of the bloom she came back with the necklace in her hands. "Is it this one?" she asked "yea" was all I could say then she put the necklace around my pale neck. I looked at the mirror and thought people say I look so much like my mother. "Ok I'm ready how much time do I have left" I asked her. "Around 30 min" she answered I nodded and walked to one of my windows the sun was setting and people where coming out and not to do good thing. I sighed and walked away with a frown "hey it's alright every kingdom goes through their up and downs" she said I nodded and walked out of my room

* * *

><p>No one's p.o.v<p>

At the meeting

Everyone was sitting around a huge table. Buttercup looked around she saw princess bubbles sitting next to her father king Bruce. Bubbles waved at Buttercup only for Buttercup just to smile in return. Then she found princess blossom sitting next to her mother queen Annabeth. She smiled at buttercup and again buttercup just gave the smile and sat down.

* * *

><p>Buttercup's p.o.v<p>

Everyone got evaluated and now it was my turn. Buttercup Alice Lace an announcer announced. I stood up I was the youngest ruler. Then I sat back down. "Well the looks of it your kingdom has or is in some problems a man around" his thirties asked. "I guess I" answered. "Hmmmmmm people come out and night and steel, rob, kill, destroy and more and what do you do". I sighed and said "I have all my officers working on this." "That's just it, it's just not good enough" he told me. _Who does this man think he is telling me what to do with my kingdom_ I thought. "Im trying the best I can to solve the problem" I told him in a high voice. "Well try harder" was all he said "we are done for today you may all go home." I felt my anger rise but soon calm down I got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

No one's p.o.v

Things are bad very bad very bad everyone has picked sides. The rebels and the criminals the rebels wanted buttercup to step down and the criminals didn't

* * *

><p>Buttercup's p.o.v<p>

I sat on my bed thinking what am I going to do I cant keep this going I just cant. "Ummm princess would you like tea" a servant asked "no"

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

Bloom's p.o.v

Somehow someway we will have to make her step down of that thrown I told my team. everyone looked at my green eyes and jet black hair and nodded. I walked down and someone came running in "miss miss we are under attack" she yelled I nodded I knew this was going to happen to I got ready. I put my armor and ran to tell the others. "Come on everyone they are here" I yelled soon we were all ready with are weapons and we waited until bam that's when it started.

* * *

><p>Carlos p.o.v<p>

Bloom me and my team will win

* * *

><p>Bloom's p.o.v<p>

I ran and told my team what to do. many of us were already killed but we must stand our ground to win. Now to find Carlos . I sneaked around the base until I found where he was. It took me thirty minutes I think but when I was there he wasn't. I looked around and saw nothing I was pretty sure he was here. Then a voice came "looking for me" it said. "Carlos" I gritted my teeth. I turned around to face him. When I felt a sword go through me the pain was like no other. I feel to the floor. The blood went everywhere; I screamed the pain taking over.

* * *

><p>End?( read on if you want to know how it ends)<p>

The princess was missing no one knew where she went. People say she ran away and forgot about the kingdom. All wasn't true all wasn't lie all I did was say bye was the note she left. Then the next day after the team found bloom's dead body they knew. Buttercup had died not as a princess but as a person and that person was a rebel leader named bloom.

Now I end it

* * *

><p>ale:How was it did you like it please tell me you did please. Well now I dint own anything and bye<p> 


End file.
